Armada Side swipe's light
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Side swipe gets badly injured in battle. Now he is in coma and the other Autobots begin to see the light of the new recruit.


_Side swipe gets badly injured in battle. Now he is in coma when he wakes up he can't remember anything and the other Autobots begin to see the light of the new recruit._

chapter 1

The Autobots and Decepticons were in the middle of a major battle to get a minicon. Side swipe saw the minicon. "I'll get it." he said.

"Go for it Side swipe." Hot shot said.

Side swipe began to go up the rocky cliff for the minicon in the mine cart on top.

"Everyone cover Side swipe." Optimus said. "Blurr give Side swipe back up." he said.

"Yes sir." they said.

"Oh great," Blurr said.

The Decepticons saw Side swipe and Blurr half way up the cliff to get the minicon at the very top which was stuck in some iron ore that humans dug up.

"Stop him!" Megatron ordered.

"Let's do it." Cyclonus said. He started blasting at Side swipe.

"Whoa!" Side swipe exclaimed almost falling down.

"Side swipe be careful." Hot shot said.

"Got it bro I'm almost there." Side swipe said.

"Yeah kid falling down this and landing on the ground will hurt." Blurr said.

"Okay I know, man." Side swipe said.

Side swipe and Blurr made it to the top. Blurr was starting to pull out the minicon. Side swipe saw something out of corner of his eye. Megatron was going fire on Blurr while he had his back turned.

Megatron fired and Side swipe leapt into action.

"MOVE!" Side swipe said pushing Blurr out of the way. Blurr landed on the ground with the minicon. When he started to get up to ask Side swipe why he pushed him. He saw Side swipe get blasted by Megatron.

"ARGH!" Side swipe said and got blasted through some iron ore. Side swipe was now buried under rubble.

"NO!" Hot shot said and climbed up the cliff.

"Megatron, you are going to pay." Jetfire said.

"You bet he is." Hoist said.

Hot shot now at the top of the cliff started to dig Side swipe out. "Don't just sit there Blurr help me!" Hot shot said.

Blurr was still in a daze. He couldn't believe it Side swipe had saved his life and after how rude he was to the kid. Hot shot just growled and went back to digging Side swipe out.

Hot shoat saw the minicon in someone's hand. It was Side swipe and dug him out. "Side swipe," Hot shot said.

"Bro?' Side swipe asked.

"Yes it's me." Hot shot said. Then he pulled Side swipe out of the rubble. Side swipe cried out in pain. Then Hot shot gentle held part of Side swipe's body in his lap and stroked it his head.

Blurr finally snapping out of his daze turned and aimed his rifle at the Decepticons. "I wouldn't try it if I were you." Blurr said said.

"Decepticons retreat," Megatron said.

"Side swipe hang in there," Hot shot said.

Blurr turned and saw Side swipe's optics were fading in and out. This was not good.

"Autobots let's head back to the base." Optimus said.

This was a very hard victory. They may have got the minicon but they might lose a friend a young recruit no less. Hot shot was really worried.

Once at the base Red alert wasted no time repairing Side swipe. Everyone was so worried. Finally Side swipe was stable. He repaired everything. Red alert bandaged Side swipe's head he hit it pretty hard.

Red alert let out a relieved sigh. But Side swipe wasn't waking up. Red alert could tell Side swipe was in coma.

"There, things should be fine now." Red alert said.

"Is he alright?" Hot shot asked.

"He's stable, he hit his head really hard, and is in coma I'm rather worried but hopefully he'll be alright after all this, only time will tell." Red alert said.

Now the other Autobots were concerned.

Red alert decided the Autobots could take shifts keeping an eye on Side swipe until he wakes up. Naturally Hot shot was the first one to do it.

"Don't worry Side swipe everything will be okay, no matter what happens we're still bros." Hot shot said. Even though he knew Side swipe couldn't hear him.

Hot shot stayed by Side swipe's bedside for at least two hours. Hoist then came in for his shift. Hot shot left to rest and refuel.

"Kid your minicon Nightbeat is really worried about you. I know he'll be thrilled when you wake up." Hoist said.

When Hoist's shift ended it was Jetfire's turn.

"Kid we really miss you hanging around. I know the kids are worried about you. Everybody is worried about you so please be okay." Jetfire said. Once Jetfire's shift ended it was Scavenger's shift.

Scavenger look at Side swipe's face. "For a young recruit I say you have a whole lot of heart like Hot shot. That heart showed when you bravely took that shot for Blurr. You will become a fine soldier one day." Scavenger said.

When Optimus' turn came up he sat down and sighed. "I hope you are going to alright Side swipe things seem more quiet at the base. I can tell Hot shot really misses you following him around like a chick. I bet he'll be in here when you wake up and when that happens I know he'll be happy as can be." Optimus said.

Red alert's turn was up and he sighed. "Side swipe judging by the looks of your vitals you are some fighter and that is a good thing." Red alert said.

Now it was Blurr's turn. He didn't know what to say he mostly kept quiet he almost said something but didn't. He was still in shock that Side swipe almost gave his life for him he knew that Side swipe had a great big spark.

To be continued.


End file.
